Korra in Time
by 01animelover
Summary: Korra meets her daughter and goes into the future to save the four elemental benders
1. Chapter 1(The Pursuit)

Korra is training with Tenzin on Air Temple Island. "That's all wrong. Do it again." Tenzin says impatiently. "But I did it like a thousands times. Can't we take a break or something?" Korra complains all exhausted. Tenzin looks at Korra firmly. "Not until you get it right your form is bad and sloppy. Do it again." He says. Korra looks at Tenzin sternly and with a huff says "Fine." So with the last bit of strength Korra twists and turns with one final kick a gust shoots out of her foot to finish the move. "There happy now." Korra says irritated. "See was that so hard." Tenzin say satisfied. "Honestly I don't see a difference." Korra replies slightly confused. Tenzin sighs and puts a hand on Korra's shoulder "I will explain when the time is right." He says. "Ok well I have to go I promised Jinora that I would play pai shou with her after training." Korra says leaving to find Jinora. "If only that girl new." Tenzin sighs.

In Jinora's room "Haha I win again." Jinora says boastfully and twirls around. "You must of cheated." Korra says arms crossed Jinora tilts her head and gives a slight smile. Mako and Bolin rush into the room. "We got a hit." Mako says happily. He had been working on a case but with no progress. Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Jinora all run out of the room. Korra notices Jinora with them and stops. "Oh no you don't, its dangerous, stay her." Korra says to Jinora sternly. Jinora frowns and walks back to Her room. Mako, Bolin, and Korra continue on heading to Republic City.

In Republic City Asami is there waiting for them with her automobile. "What took you guys so long, do you want the criminals to escape." She teases. They get into the vehicle and speed through the city. "There has been a robbery at a radio shop downtown." Mako says filling everyone in. They reach the radio shop downtown and the siren is blaring as the criminal rush out of the shop. Korra jumps out of the automobile and stop the criminal in their tracks. Mako, Bolin, and Yusami follow Korra and they all start fighting. Then a mysterious person appeared out of no where and joined the fight not using bending to fight. The mysterious figure took the criminals one by one. It turns and notices Bolin and winks at him and disappears. "Who was that?" Bolin says with confusion. "I have no idea but whoever that was caught the criminals for us. Mako says looking at the tied up criminals. The police arrive and take the criminals aways. Korra looks in the direction the figure disappeared to. "We got our very own ninja and it winked at me. Did you see it wink at me, because I thought I saw it wink at me?" Bolin says excited. "It was there one minute and the next gone." Yusami says quietly. Yusami, Bolin, Mako and Korra head back to Air Temple Island without another word.

"So where did you go hu hu?" Meelo asks as Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Asami return. "They don't have to tell you Meelo." Ikki says to Meelo crossly. Ikki leans in to Korra's ear and asks "So where did you go?" Korra laughs and says "We went to stop so criminals in Republic City and then a mysterious person appeared and got the criminals for us." Korra answers. She notices Jinora standing there quietly. "Why haven't you said anything Jinora?" Korra asks Jinora. "I already know what happened. The spirits told me. I feel that the mysterious person is connected to you in more ways than one." Jinora finally says to Korra. "That's great." Korra says sarcastically and frowns. "Ok kids time for bed I let you stay up this late for Korra." Pema says appearing in the doorway. "But I am not tired." Ikki whines. "You can't make me!" Meelo screams and flails as he runs away. "Good night everyone." Jinora says and looks at Ikki. "Come on Ikki." Jinora says grabbing Ikki's hand and drags her away. Pema kisses the girls as they pass by. " At least one of my kids listens to me." Pema says leaving to go get Meelo. "Lets go Yusami." Bolin says putting his arm around Yusami' shoulder and walks off. "Where are you two going." Mako asks suspiciously. "Bolin and I are going to dinner." Yusami says trying to act like its no big deal. "Ok have fun you two." Mako says with a smirk. "Thanks Mako we will." Bolin says pulling Yusami close. Yusami face palms and the couple heads to dinner leaving Korra and Mako by themselves. "So" Korra says awkwardly. "So" Mako says back just as awkwardly. "We'll get them next time." Korra says giving Mako a light punch. "Yeah" Mako says trying to sound optimistic. They catch each others gaze slowly moving close to each other. They lean in closer. Their noses touch and closes their eyes. They breath slowly. Mako opens his eyes and pulls away. "Um good night." Mako says sheepishly patting Korra on the back and walks away. Korra puts a hand on her lips and sigh.

Bolin and Asami are eating by a window at a fancy restaurant "So how do you like your dinner?" Bolin says hopefully trying to impress Yusami. "Its good even though I have been here like a million time." Yusami replies. "Oh" Bolin says sadly and slouches in his chair. Yusami smiles and plays with her food. They are silent. Bolin sees Mako walk by the restaurant and waves to him. Mako sees Bolin waving and enters the restaurant. "Hey Mako what are you doing here. I thought you were on Air Temple Island." Bolin says puzzled. "Yeah, I thought I clear my my mind by taking a walk in Republic City." Mako replies pulling up a chair. "But I am glad to see you two are enjoying your date. " Mako adds. Bolin and Yusami look at each other and exchange looks. Mako smiles and says "At least you got a solid relationship. Heck I almost kissed Korra." "What!" Bolin says shocked. "Just give it some time it will work it self out eventually." Yusami says sweet putting her hand on Mako's hand and gives him a reassuring smile. He returns the smile. "You are not trying to steal my date are you?" Bolin asks sternly. Yusami glares at him. "Relax Bolin I am not trying to steal you date." Mako says annoyed. "Good because if you were things would have gotten pretty awkward." Bolin says relieved. A girl nearby is watching them. "Could it really be them?" She says to herself hopefully. Mako walks over and the girl turns away trying to act natural. "Hey can I get some food over here." He says. A nearby waiter comes over and takes his order. The girl stares at him but in a way not to attract attention to see what he looks like. "Hey" Mako says to the girl after he ordered. "Hey yourself." She says back gulping down the rest of her drink. The waiter brings mako his food. Mako starts to eat and the girl just stares at him. Mako gets up and walks back to Bolin and Asami. " I think that girl is trying to check me out". He says turing his eyes back torwards the girl. She turns around. Mako turns back torwards Bolin and Asami. Bolin spits out his drink all over Mako. Yusami and the girl laugh. "Bolin." Mako says shocked. " I'm sorry Mako, a girl checking you out is kind of funny." Bolin says wipping Mako's shirt giggling. Asami glares at Bolin. "What it was an accident?" Bolin says putting his hands up. Mako walks down republic city torwards air temple island. "So you don't recognize me?' a mysterious voice asked. 'Wwho are you?" Mako says turning around flames at ready. The voice giggles then nothing is heard.

The next day "Hey can watch the kids for me for a while I go see Kaya and Bumi". Pema asks. "Sure whatever". Korra says half asleep. Korra quickly sits up eyes wide open. "what?" she asks. Pema turns to Korra "I asked if you coud watch the kids while I go see Kaya and Bumi, and you said yes". Pema says. "Why cant Tenzin airsit?" Korra protested. " Because I have a council meeting". Tenzin said. Korra moans and throws herself back on the bed. "We will back by the time the kids have bed." Pema says half regretting. Pema and Tenzin leave. " Have fun on your trip." Korra says half-heartedly. "Council meetings are never fun they are strictly busines." Tenzin exclaims helping Pema on Oggie. "Great now I am the one that has to entertain your brother." Pema says unhappily realizing. "Yip yip." Tenzin calls to Oggie. Oggie takes off and soars to Republic City. Korra goes to her room and gets dressed. She goes down the hall and enters Jinora's clean room. "Time to get up Jinora." Korra says. "Good morning Korra." Jinora says gleefully already up and dressesd. "You are already up?" Korra asks surprised. "You know what they say the early bird gets the worm." Jinora says smiling and goes over to make her bed. "Ok well I am going to get Ikki and Meelo up, and meet us at breakfast. Korra says. Jinora nods her head. Korrra goes next door into Ikki's room. "Wake up Ikki." Korra says gently touching Ikki. "Do I have to?" Ikki says sleepily sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Korra smiles and nod her head. "You get dressed while I get Meelo up and we can head to breakfast." Korra says leaving. "Ok" Jinora yawns and gets up. Korra walks across the hall into Meelo's messy room. " Oh Meelo." Korra says to a sleeping Meelo. Meelo doesn't move. "Your sisters are waiting for you." Korra says. Meelo turns over his back to Korra. She thinks for a second and tries again. " Meelo are you hungry If you get dressed we can go eat?" Meelo opens his eyes wide and jumps out of bed in his pajamas. "Ready." He says eagerly. Korra giggles. "After you get dressed." Korra exclaims laughing. "Awww." Meelo sighs in disappointment. Korra leaves and heads for breakfast. On her ways she bumps into Mako who is also heading to breakfast. "Ump" They both says as they collided." Sorry I" They both say in unison. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo zoom pass Korra and Mako on their air scooters. "We better go." Korra says. Mako nods his head and they both head to breakfast.

"I won!" Jinora says triumphantly as Mako and Korra enter the room. "No you didn't!" Ikki disagrees. "Ya hu!" Jinora insists. " Nu uh." Ikki says disagreeing again. The girls fight. "What are you two fighting about?" Korra asks bickering Jinora and Ikki. " Jinora said she won the race to see who could get here the fastest." Ikki whines. " That's because I did win Ikki." Jinora says. " No you didn't Jinora!" Ikki yells. They fight again. " Ok um Meelo won the race." Korra says seeing Meelo quietly and wanting the fighting to stop. " I knew if I stayed quiet she would say I won." What?!" Jinora and Ikki say furiously. They give Meelo death glare and purple oras appear with the girls. In fear Meelo hides behind a chair. " Come out Meelo." Ikki says creepily. Meelo shakes his head vigorously. He then slowly comes out and they all eat. Bolin and Yusami come running in. "Some convicts escaped prison." Bolin cried flailing his arms. "Lets go kick some butt" meelo says. "No I have to watch you" korra exclaims. Meelo, Ikki and Jinora make puppy dog eyes. "Please" Bolin says also making puppy dog eyes. Korra shakes her head and says fine. They all smile. "I'm going to ghet Nag" korra says heading out the door. "Come on Naga lts go catch some bad guys." Korra says hopping on Naga. Naga wags her tail and her and Korra go to the edge of Air temple Island/  
to meet with everyone else. Mako and bolin get ready to help Ikki, Jinora and meelo on, but the three airbenders spin themselves on Naga. Yusami smiles and Bolin and Mako help her on, then they both hop on and head to Republic City.

Mako, Bolin, Korra, Asami, Jinora, Ikki and meelo race on Naga to a near by bank. Naga comes to a hault. "There's the mysterious figure" Bolin cried. The mysterious person was already fighting the bad guys. Everyone jumped of Naga and joined the fight, but the figure had already tied up all the bad guys. The figure goes over to Jinora, "master" it says with a slight bow runs off without another word. Jinora stands there speechless as mako, Korra, Asami run over. " I think the mysterious person just called me master" she exclaimed. "Well lets go I don't want Tenzin to freak out about me bringing you three here" Korra says. " Too late" Tenzin says behind them furious. Everyone turning around to see him standing behind them with his arms crossed. "Its not what you think" Korra says. " I am disappointed in you Korra" he says. " Letting my kids in Republic city where there are enimies on the loose what were you thinking? 'Id be surprised if you were thinking at all!" Tenzin said. " I was thinking I could catch some bad guys" Korra replied. Tenzin orders his kids to get in Oggie. Tenzin notices Bolin walking with his kids and puts his hand on his head, " not you Bolin". Tenzin says turning him around. "Yeah sorry sir" says Bolin embarrassed. Tenzin and his kids get on Oggie, while Korra, Mako, Yusami, and Bolin get on Naga and they all head back to Air Temple Island.

"Where have you been I was worried about you?" Pema says relieved to have everyone back. "Sorry Dear we just..." Tenzin apologies. " Aunt Kaya Uncle Bumi." Jinora shouts cutting Tenzin off in mid-sentence. Jinora followed by Ikki and Meelo run and hug Kaya and Bumi. "Great now I have to entertain my brother again." Tenzin mumbles to himself. "it's great to see you again Tenzin." Kaya says sweetly. Bumi goes over to Tenzin and puts his arm around him and rubs his head. "A chip off the old block." Bumi teases. Tenzin frowns and ask "What are you doing here?" "I thought you could use some help." Kaya says. "I don't need any help thank you." Tenzin says sternly. Kaya says shaking her head in disagreement. "Everyone needs help sometimes Tenzin, that what Mom and Dad always said ." Kaya says trying to get Tenzin to let her and Bumi help him. "I know what Mom and Dad said, but I want to do things on my own." Tenzin says sadly. Kaya and Bumi put their hands on Tenzin's shoulder and give him a slight smile. "Well I am off to bed." Jinora says breaking the silence and walks off taking Ikki with her followed by Tenzin. "Bed time is for old people." Meelo says making a run for it. Pema grabs him and pulls him back saying "Oh no you don't Meelo." Meelo tries his best to free himself but Pema holds him tight. She walks off with Meelo still struggling. "I am gonna help her." Kaya says and follows Pema. "Wait for me." Bumi calls out running to Kaya. "A day of catching criminals sure makes you tired." Bolin says yawning and stretching out his arms. Yusami laughs and says "But you didn't catch the bad guys the mysterious person did." Bolin frowns and points at Yusami and says nothing. " Don't remind me. " Korra says to Yusami angrily. "Yeah that was uncalled for and it hurt my feeling." Bolin says unhappily. " Come on Bolin." Mako says grabbing Bolin by the back of his collar and trudging off. "Mako" Bolin cries as they walk out of sight. " I'm gonna go good night." Yusami says to Korra "Good night." Korra replies. Korra stares across the glistening water to Republic City with its bright city lights in the distance. "Who is that mysterious person." She says to herself.

The next day Korra wakes up, stretches and yawns. "Morning Korra." Mako says as he walks by Korra's room. Korra gets dressed and goes to breakfast. "Morning Korra." Tenzin says as Korra walks in. "Morning Korra." Bolin says stuffing pancake in his mouth. " Good Morning Korra." Kaya says giving Korra a plate. "Morning everyone." Korra says. they start to eat. "Can you turn the radio up?" Mako asks. Pema turns it up. "Attention citizens of Republic City the Bending Battle Arena is being attacked." The announcer on radio says. "Not the arena." Bolin cried. Everyone looks at him weird. "What We have a tournament next week." Bolin says confused. "That's beside the point, now lets go." Mako says. Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami race out of the room. "Why do they have all the fun." Ikki whines. "When you are older you can go on your own adventure." Pema says. "Yeah look at me." Bumi says pointing to himself. Ikki and Pema face palm.

By that time Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami reach the arena. They are in the stands. They see the mysterious figure leaving and the criminals already tied up. Korra gets mad and water bends down on the arena platform. "What are you doing?" Mako yells going after Korra followed by Bolin and Yusami. Korra approaches the mysterious person and they face off. Korra firebends at the person but the person flips over Korra and dodges the attack. The person notices Korra on one side and Mako, Bolin, and Yusami on the attacks, but the mysterious person earthbends a wall between it and Mako, Bolin, and Yusami. "It earthbend!" Bolin says in shock. "I think you mean she." Korra says. "She" everyone says shockingly. Bolin tears down the wall and attacks the mysterious figure. In panic the person throws something to the ground and smoke come out. Everyone runs to the smoke, but the mysterious person had disappeared leaving them puzzled and tied up criminals in the corner. They head back to Air Temple Island.

"Anything interesting happened." Kaya says as Mako, Korra, Bolin, and Yusami. returned. "We found out that the mysterious person was a girl." Bolin says. Kaya looks confused. Korra looks into the distance clearly with something on her mind. "You alright Korra?" Tenzin asks concerned. "Yes everything fine." Korra says sarcastially not making eye contact. "I am going to bed." Korra says and storms off. "What gotten in with Korra, Ow." Bolin asks and is elbowed by Mako. "Come on kids, Uncle Bumi will tell you a story of the time I was in the Earth Kingdom." Bumi says. He, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo leave. "I better go help Pema put Johan to bed." Tenzin says. "I come with you, I want to make sure Bumi doesn't scare the kids." Kaya says. They leave together. "Lets go Yusami." Bolin says putting his arm around Yusami. "Where are you to going?" Mako asks. Bolin's eyes light up. "We are going to catch the marathon of Nuck tuck Hero of the South, staring yours truly." Bolin says delightfully. Yusami giggles and walks off with Bolin's arm around her shoulder. Mako walks off.

Later that night the mysterious girl in a black ninja suit. She sneaks onto Air Temple Island a jumps on the roof. She goes from room to room. The first room she finds Tenzin and Pema sleeping with Johan in between them. She goes to the next room. "Tasty my fury." Meelo says in his sleep. The girl stops. Meelo snores and the girl carries on. She sees Ikki fast asleep and moves on. Jinora is sleeping with sleeping spirits around her. The mysterious girl smiles and heads to the next room. The light is on in the room so the girl ducks down and sees Mako pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. The girl tilts her head then goes on. Voices are heard and the girl ducks down again. Bolin and Yusami enter the room returning from the marathon. "I had a good time tonight." Asami says sweetly. She kisses Bolin on the cheek. Bolin blushes. Yusami leaves and Bolin plops on his bed with the biggest grin on his face. The mysterious girl follows Asami to her room. Asami hums while she gets ready for bed. The girl takes a step and the ceiling creaks. The girl freezes and Asami quits humming and looks around. Asami shrugs her shoulders and continues humming. The mysterious girl moves and avoids the crack. She reaches the last room and sees Korra asleep. The mysterious girl climbs down from the roof into her room Korra turn and the girl wakes up and sees the girl in her room. Korra attacks and the girl bolts out of the room.

The noise woke everyone up and they stumbled out of their rooms in pajamas. What's going on?" Tenzin demanded. "Is everyone ok?" Mako asks. "What happened?" Bolin asks. "You better have a good reason of waking me up." Meelo says rubbing his eyes. "You woke the spirits up." Jinora says trying to calm down a spirit. "What's all the noise." Ikki says. " Sergeant Bumi reporting for duty." Bumi says with an earth nation bow. "Your not in the military Bumi." kaya says. Korra comes rushing past everyone chasing the mysterious girl. Everyone follows. They reach the training center. I know your hiding come out and face me." Korra says. "If you says so the mysterious girl says. "Careful guys she is an earthbender." Bolin says. "I am not just an earthbender." the girl says and firebends. Everyone is shocked. She is a firebender." Mako says shocked. He strikes but the girl dodges and waterbends. "She is a waterbender." Korra says just as shocked. She attacks the girl dodges it but before she knew Korra grabs her and pins her to the ground. Korra rips of the girls mask to reveal a 15 year old tan girl with dark straight hair and blue eyes. The girl airbenda Korra off of her and reaches for her mask but Tenzin airbends it and catches it. "She is an airbender impossible." Tenzin says and looks at the inside of the mask " A.L" he says. "Of course it my name can I please have it back." The girl asks. "Who are you?" Korra asks the girl. "I am your Daughter." the girl replies.


	2. Chapter 2(The Future)

Everyone gasps in surprise. Korra stands there staring at her so called daughter in disbelief. "I have so many questions to ask you and I am sure you do to. I assure you they will be answered but I am kind of pressed for time, so we will get the important questions first." The girl says. "I have a question. What is your name?" Bolin asks curiously. "I am sorry my name is Lexia the A.L stands for Avatar Lexia." Lexia says introducing herself. "I also have a question. How are you able to bend all four elements?" Tenzin asks. "You of all people should know that Tenzin." Lexia says shocked. "I am the Avatar." She answers. "That's impossible. I am the Avatar!" Korra protest. "This is the part where you might not believe me." Lexia says nervously. "I am the Avatar from the future." She says with a nervous smile. Kaya sees something around Lexia's neck. "Is that a betrothem necklace?" Kaya asks looking at the necklace. Lexia nods. Mako looks at it curiously "Where did you get it?" He asks curiously. Lexia puts a hand on her necklace "My father gave it to me when my mother died." She says sadly. "I'll be right back. "Mako says shaking his head confused. Lexia spots Jinora. "Master Jinora" Lexia says respectfully and bows. "Master?" Jinora says confused and bows back. "Master Bolin and Asami or should I say Uncle Bolin and Aunt Yusami." Lexia says happily and gives them a hug. "And of course Don is keeping an eye on me." She adds. Asami and Bolin exchanged confused looks. "Oh yeah, hasn't happened yet." Lexia says embarrassed. "Wait who is your dad Lexia." Bolin asks . "He is." Lexia answers pointing. Everyone turns to see Mako coming up with a necklace that looked exactly like the one Lexia is wearing. "I am confused." Bolin says confused. Lexia face palms and replies." In the future You marry Asami and have a son named Sam. Korra and Mako marry and have me. Does that make sense?" "Yeah" Bolin replies. " Why do you have mother's necklace." Lexia asks Mako. "You mean Korra's necklace. I made it for her, but then we broke up so I didn't get the chance to give it to her."Mako replies embarrassed. "Now is apparently a good time so here Korra It has the four elements since your the Avatar and all." He puts it on her. "Thanks Mako." Korra says blushing. Lexia begins to sob a little but tries to hide it. "What's wrong?" Meelo asks. "Nothing, its just that, well it reminds me of something sad." Lexia answers. "What?"Ikki asks.

Lexia tells a story. *Flash forward* 25 year old Korra and 26 year old Mako are at a Earth kingdom hospital. Korra is in labor. "Please don't do this." 26 year old Mako says pleading. "I have no choice. You know what she said." 25 year old Korra says. "I know what she said." Mako says angrily. He takes a deep breath and calms down. He takes Korra's hand and holds it against his cheek "I don't want to loose you." Mako says with tears in his eyes. " You won't loose me."Korra says putting her other hand on Mako's chest giving him a slight reassuring smile. "I am just as scared as you are but promise me you will take care of the baby promise me." Korra says with tears rolling down her face. "I promise." Mako says wiping the tears from Korra's eyes. Korra screams. "Its a girl." The doctor calls and hands the baby to a nurse. "Its a girl." Mako says turning to Korra. She smiles, and then closes her eyes. Her head turns and her hand goes limb. The heart monitor sounds as a flat line appears across the monitor. Mako strokes Korra's hair. He sees her necklace and carefully takes it off. He leaves the room. Mako is then greeted by 26 year old Asami, 24 year old Bolin, and a 2 year old baby boy (Don) holding baby stuff and balloons. Mako shakes his head and clenches his fist. He looks away. Bolin and Asami embrace Mako. "I am so sorry Mako." Asami whispers in his ear. The baby boy makes a screeching noise. Mako signals them to follow him. They reach the nursery. "There she is." Mako says pointing to a sleeping newborn baby girl. They all smile. The nurse brings the newborn baby over to them. Mako takes the girl in his arms and rocks her. "You are the avatar now and you have a huge responsibility small one." Mako says placing the necklace on her blanket. The 2 year old boy leans from Bolin's arms and kisses the girl on the head. They all smile.

*Flashes back* "That was so sad."Bolin says with tears streaming down his face. "It hasn't happened yet Bolin." Mako says annoyed, but looks away so nobody would see his sadden face. "Why did you have me if you knew you were going to die." Lexia asks Korra. "Umm I don't know." Korra says guiltily. "And how do you know what happened" she adds. "Well this is not the first time I traveled in time. My father never told me what happened to my Mother so I decided to find out for my self." Lexia answers. "That is enough questions and story telling for now." Lexia says putting her mask back on. "Where are we going ?"Bolin asks. "To the future." Lexia replies happily. "Well then I need to go pack a few things." Bolin says. "No need we'll just go shopping." Lexia says opening a portal and stepping through it."I don't know about this." Bolin says in front of the portal scared. Asami comes up behind Bolin and pushes him through. "Come on tough guy." She says going through the portal herself. Mako goes through followed by Korra. "Are you guys not coming?" Korra asks to everyone else. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo run through the portal. "Kids come back." Tenzin commands. "I will watch them." Korra says smiling. "Like the last time." Tenzin says crossing his arms remembering the escape convict incident. "No, not like last time." Korra says sternly catching on to what Tenzin was talking about. Tenzin raises an eyebrow looking at Korra doubtfully. "Alright fine." He says giving in. "Thanks Tenzin." Korra says happily. She goes through the portal and it vanishes leaving a dumbfounded Tenzin, Kaya, and Bumi. "What just happened?" Tenzin asks shocked. "I have no idea." Kaya answers equally shocked. "Well I am going to bed." Bumi says leaving. "Are you serious!?"Tenzin and Kaya asks angrily

Lexia, Bolin, Asami, Mako, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo,and Korra enter the future. "So this is the future." Bolin says intrigued. "Its so different." Asami says looking at all the scenery of modern day cars and city streets and buildings. The airbending siblings aw in amazement. Mako and Korra join the others in aws and amazement. "So why did you bring us here." Mako asks. "Lets discuss that away from prying eyes." Lexia answers ands looks around. They start to leave. "We can just take my car." Lexia says noticing that everyone was walking. They look and see a yellow convertible. "Nice ride." Asami says looking at the car." Wait there are eight of us and I see 5 seats." Bolin says. Lexia goes over to the car and pulls up the console between the passenger and driver seat to reveal a tiny third seat. "Ok 6." Bolin says. "Why are you so concerned with seats Bolin?" Mako asks. "We are I an unknown place with an unknown person. I just want to make sure everything safe." Bolin answers. They start fighting. "Boys" Lexia calls. Everyone turns. Lexia pulls out 2 more seats belts in the back top part of the car. "I call the tiny middle seat. "Jinora says running to the car and hoping in the seat. Everyone else piles in the car. Korra is in the passenger seat. Mako, Ikki, and Meelo are in the back and Bolin and Yusami are in the back top part. "Wait how old are you?" Bolin asks. "15" Lexia replies. "Are you old enough to drive?" Bolin asks. "You are 18 right?" Lexia asks Mako and Asami. They nod. "Then lets ride." Lexia says and drives off.

"Are we there yet." Meelo whines. "We've been driving for 10 minutes and you are seriously asking if we are there yet." Jinora says annoyed at Meelo. "Relax we are here."Lexia says pulling up a driveway parking next to a black truck. They all get out of the car and head inside a white mansion like house. "Dad I am home." Lexia says opening the door. " Hi Lexia how are..." says a 42 year old man but pauses in mid sentence noticing Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "Lexia Marie what did you do." the man says angrily. "I should of saw this one coming." Lexia says to herself. "I kind of went to the future sorry Dad." She adds. The Man sees Mako. "Is that me in the future?"Mako asks. Lexia nods. Her father notices Bolin and Asami. "You hardly changed a bit." Lexia's father says to them. Korra catches his eyes "Korra I missed you so much since you have been gone. "Older Mako says with tears in his eyes. "Its been 16 years at least." he adds staring at Korra with longing in his eyes. "Tomorrow" Lexia says quietly. "What's tomorrow?"Mako asks. "Its one of the reasons I have brought you here tomorrow is my birthday or in other words..."Lexia says but is cut off. "The day I died." Korra finishes. There is a silence. "Dinner is ready." Older Mako says breaking the silence. So they go eat.

After dinner "Now we need to figure out sleeping arrangements." Older Mako says. "I know where I am sleeping." Lexia says putting her plate in the sink. "Your room duh." Bolin says. "No not tonight." She says. She leads them upstairs and opens a pair of double doors. "A library." Bolin says confused. "Yes this is one of my favorite rooms in the entire house. I sleep here every year the night before my birthday." Lexia says "I'll sleep here with Lexia." Korra says putting a hand on Lexia shoulder. "Me too." Asami says. "We also have guest room." Older Mako says. "Me and my sisters can sleep there." Meelo says. "Then where are Mako and I going to sleep?" Bolin asks. "There is one room left...My room" Lexia says. The brothers exhange horrified looks. "I will show you where it is."Lexia says showing her room a couple of doors down. She opens a door to reveal a yellow room with the element symbols on a wall, a desk, a canopy bed, and walk in closet. The brothers sigh and plop on the bed. "Good night Bolin, good night Dad I mean Mako sorry force of habbit." Lexia says and leaves the room with everyone else. Older Mako shows the airbending kids the guest room. Meelo and Ikki run to the bed and start jumping on it. "I will make sure they don't break anything, thank you and good night." Jinora says and bows. The rest head to the library. Lexia leads Asami through the double doors into the library. "Thanks for keeping your promise you did good." Korra says sheepishly but thankful. "Lexia told you." Older Mako says. Korra nods and enters the library. "This is my favorite book." Lexia says pulling a book off the shelf and hands it to Asami. "Mysteria" She says reading the title and hands. Lexia nods and puts the book back and sits in the window ceil and Yusami falls asleep. "Do you talk to me.. You know in the spirit." Korra asks. Lexia nods and the girls fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3(The Birthday Fiasco)

The next day Korra wakes up and sees that Lexia isn't there. "Where is Lexia?" Korra asks. Asami shrugs her shoulder and the girls head down stairs. Lexia is there waiting for them with shoppping bags on the table. "What's in the bags?" Korra asks. Lexia smiles and pulls from one of the bags a blue seethru shirt a pair of blue skinny jeans, high tops, and a tanktop. "What are these for?" Korra asks. "What you guys are wearing is gonna attract attention so earlier I went and got everyone an outfit." Lexia says handing everyone a bag. Asami gets a designer red shirt with black skinny jeans and sandels. Mako gets a peach t-sirt, blue shorts, and black shoes. Bolin gets a pink shirt, pink skirt with tights, and sparkled shoes. "Um I think there is something wrong with my outfit." Bolin says. Everyone laughs. "Hey me too." Ikki says having a green t-shirt, blue shorts, and green shoes. Bolin and Ikki trade outfits. Jinora gets a purple shirt, jeans, and purple toms. Meelo gets a red dinosaur shirt, blue jeans, and shoes. "You better hurry or you'll be late for school." Older Mako says kissing Lexia on the head then hands her a gift. She sets it on a table and heads off with the people from the past and heads to school.

They arrive on campus and already people are telling Lexia happy birthday. "Happy Birthday Avatar." says a 15 year old girl with fiery pink hair popping up behind Lexia. "Thanks and don't call me that." Lexia replies "Oh this is Kissa she is a firebender." Lexia adds. " Is that your mom Avatar Korra?" Kissa asks surprised. " Yes but pipe down I will explain later." Lexia says while looking around to make sure nobody heard anything. The bell rings and they head to class. They go to the auditorium where a teacher is freaking out. "What am I going to do?" says the very concerned teacher. "What's going on Ms. Rose?" Lexia asks. "Lexia, I am so glad your here. Some of the actors have quitted the person that plays Benvolio has surgery, the person that plays one of the chorus has to attend a funeral and the person that plays the nurse is going on vacation and the play is in three weeks."says Ms. Rose. Lexia looks at Korra, Bolin, and Mako. "How is your acting?" Lexia asks them. Korra, Bolin, and Mako exchange looks. "I have an idea Mako can play Benvolio, Korra can be the nurse, and Bolin can be the chorus." Lexia says. Ms. Rose smiles and hands the three a copy of the script. "Romeo and Juliet, sounds like a love story." Mako says reading the title. "Its more than a love story and I will prove it. Bolin read your part." Lexia says. Bolin goes to center stage and reads the line. "They die after all that!" Bolin says in shock after finishing the line. Lexia nods her head. "So who plays this Romeo and Juliet they sound like they are deeply in love." Jinora says really moved. Well I play Juliet and do you see thoses boys on stage practicing sword fighting the one with the black hair and blue t-shirt is Romeo." Lexia says pointing him out. "What so special about him." Mako huffs arms folded."He is a waterbender." Lexia says all googley eyed. "I approve." Korra says happily. "Hey Lexia I need to fit our new cast members with costumes." Kissa says.

Lexia nods and leads everyone to the workshop. In the shop Kissa measure Mako, Korra, and Bolin. "I have some things here in the shop that will fit but I will have to make the rest." Kissa says putting the measuring tape back and jotting down the measurements. "If you need help I wouldn't mind helping." Yusasmi says. "We want to help too." says the three airbending siblings. "I could use some help on set and moving it around when the play is going on." says a black hair girl coming up behind everyone. " This July she is head of set and if you haven't noticed Kissa is head of wardrobe." Lexia says introducing July. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo smile with delight and they head off with July to help her with set. "I am going to paint the set since the scenes I am in are not being rehearsed today." Lexia says and leaves.

Lexia is on a ladder painting the set and a redheaded girl walks over and knocks over the ladder. Lexia stumbles to regain balance she falls off. The boy that is playing Romeo see what happens and catches Lexia. "Thanks Nick." Lexia says relieved. "No problem." Nick replies. A scream is heard. The bucket of paint that Lexia was using had splatter white paint all over the girl who knocked over the ladder. "Are you alright Chloe. Let me help." Lexia says and waterbends the paint off. "Leave me alone." Chloe barks. Lexia stops and the paints splashes back on Chloe. "Just because your the Avatar doesn't mean that you will ever be as good as your mother. Oh and today are you celebrating your birthday or your mother's death." Chloe says and smirks. Lexia runs off crying with tears streaming down her eyes. "You don't have to be cruel especially on someone birthday and besides you were the one that knocked down the ladder." Nick says. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Kissa, and July run on the stage to see what happened. "Where is Lexia?" Mako asks. "Chloe insulted her and made her upset. She ran off, come on." Nick explained. "Nobody messes with my daughter." Korra says to herself. She sees Chloe and glares at her. Chloe looks away scared.

They find Lexia hidden in corner obviously been crying. Nick sits down next to her. She leans her head to fit perfectly on his shoulder. "Thanks Nick your a true friend." Lexia says. A tear rolls down her eye and Nick wipes it off. "Come on no friend of mine is going to be sad on her birthday because some diva thinks it would be fun." Nick says helping her up. "You like him don't you." Jinora says to Lexia. "A Little." Lexia blushes. "A Little!" Everyone except Nick says shocked. "Have you notice something about July." Lexia says to Jinora. "Yes but ... No way really." Jinora says happy that she figured it out. "Yes but..." Lexia says. 'Hey can you guys stand on stage while I check lighting." A girl says who looks exactly like July. "TWINS!" Jinora shouts happily. The girl giggles. "Yes I am a twin as you can see July is my other half I am Omi." Omi says smiling. "Unfortunately only one of us can bend." July says. The twins do an airbending form and put their hands close to each so whoever was watching couldn't tell who it was. "Here we go." Lexia says rolling her eyes. "Which one of us is the airbender." July and Omi say in unison. "Its July." Jinora says confident in her answer. "How did you know?" July and Omi asks surprised. " I can feel your energy and you guys might look identical but I can tell." Jinora replies.


	4. Chapter 4 (The Play's The Thing)

Three weeks later its the opening night of William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet and almost everyone was excited for the show. "I don't know if I can do this. Look at the crowd." Bolin says nervously looking thru the curtains at the audience. "At least you don't have as many lines as I do." Mako says looking of his lines. "Just think of it like your doing Nuck Tuck Hero of the South but infront of people instead of a camera." Lexia says trying to calm Bolin down. "This might help." Asmai says and kisses Bolin on the cheek. He blushes and proudly walks to center stage. Omi flashes the lights and turns them on Bolin. He takes a deep breath "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Bolin says and breaths a sigh of relief. The audience claps as he walks off stage and the play continues.

A little later in the play Jinora, Ikki Meelo and July airbend the set around. Lexia enters on to the balcony in beautiful yellow renaissance dress. "Aye me." She says. Nick enters the stage from the opposite side in a princely outfit. "She speaks." he says sweetly. "It is the east and Juliet is the sun." Nick says as he climbs up the balcony. "Oh Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo." Lexia says Looking out into the audience. Nick reaches the top and the two love birds gaze into each others eyes. Nick leans in and gently Kisses Lexia. She bluhes and then Korra calls awkwardly for Lexia offstage. Nick climbs down the balcony and exists the stage. Lexia puts a hand on her lips. Korra come on the balcony and grabs Lexia's hand and takes her off stage. The curtains close.

The casts hangs out backstage during intermission. "You can't hide from this forever." says a mysterious voice. "Who is there?" Lexia says as she turns around. " Hey are you ok?" Nick asks. Lexia nods her head. "Your doing an amazing job and it would be such a shame if something were to happen. Oh I don't know like this." Chloe says coming up and pouring a drink all over Lexia and laughs.;"Oh and break a leg, I mean it." Chloe adds. Korra sees what has happened "Or how about this." She says and soaks Chloe head to toe with her waterbending. "How about we dry you off." July says and airbends Chloe messing up Chloe's hair in the process. "Come on Lexia lets get you cleaned up before act 2 starts." Kissa says and takes Lexia to the girl's dressing room. "Why is that girl so mean to Lexia." Ikki asks. "She is jealous of Lexia and I guess that why she does this kind of stuff because Chloe feels like she deserves better than Lexia does." Nick says. "But I am fine I am better than that and you know what they say the show must go on." Lexia says coming out of the dressing room in a stunning white renaissance dress. "You look beautiful." Nick says jaw wide open in aw. Nick turns away embarrassed. "Thank you." Lexia says blushing also turning away in embarrassment. "You like each other." Meelo says teasing. "Whatever." Lexia and Nick say together. everyone rolls there eyes. "Places for act two." Ms. Rose says clapping her hand together. Everyone disperses to their places.

Omi flickers the lights and act 2 begins. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and July airbend the set around again. Nick, Mako, and an 18 year old boy walk on stage. They draw their swords and fight. The 18 year old boy pretends to stab Mako. Mako falls down pretending to be dead. Nick angrily attack the 18 year old boy. The boy also falls down and pretends to die. In shock Nick runs off stage.

For one last time Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and July airbend the set. Lexia is lying on a bed pretending to be dead. Nick comes on stage and notices Lexia on the bed motionless. He strokes her and then takes out a fake poison vile and pretends to drink. He falls down pretending to die. Lexia wakes up and finds Nick on the wooden stage eyes closed. "  
What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.—O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,To make me die with a restorative. Thy lips are warm." Lexia says and kisses Nick. Nothing happens. Lexia notices the prop dagger with Nick and takes it. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger, This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die." Lexia says and pretends to stab herself in the stomach.

The curtains close and Bolin walks back on stage. "A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Bolin says. The audience stands in standing ovation and roars with applause. The curtains open back and the cast takes a bow. Eveyone disperses happy that the play was a hit. Lexia spots Korra and pulls her aside. "I have something to tell you." Lexia says with seriousness in her tone. Korra expression changes from joyed to concerned.


	5. Chapter 5 (The Truth Revealed

"I haven't been completely honest." Lexia says to Korra. "What is going on?" Korra asks suspiciously. "My birthday and the play isn't the real reason why I brought you and you friend into the future. "What is the real reason." Korra asks. "Lets gather everyone and I will explain." Lexia says. Korra nods and they go find the others. The girls find Nick and Chloe together talking. Chloe sees Lexia in the corner of her eyes she smirks. Out of nowhere Chloe pulls Nick close and kisses him. Lexia notices them kissing and runs off crying with tears poring down her face. "Out of all the things you do to hurt Lexia this is the worst." Nick says to Ch'loe coldly and runs after Lexia followed by Korra. They find her in the same place she went after Chloe had insulted her on her birthday. "Lexia I..." Nick says trying to find the words to say. "Go away Nick!" Lexia says furiously. "Please Lexia let me explain." Nick says pleading to Lexia. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You are one of my best friends. I trusted you and to think I actually...agggh." Lexia says in frustration. More tears roll down her face. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you because I..." Nick says. "Hey I got your text OMG?! What happened." Kissa says to Lexia noticing her crying. "Chloe" Korra said. "What did she do this time?" Kissa asked. "She kissed me." Nick says guiltily. Kissa firebends at Nick but quickly dodge it with is waterbending. "Jerk. When I done with Chloe she is going to be a human torch." Kissa says extremely angry. Everyone else arrives. "Are your serious Nick at of all the people it had to be Chloe." July says angered at Nick. "You need to get your act straight." Omi says to Nick. "Why did you hurt my cousin you idiot." The 18 year old boy says that prentended to die after pretending to kill Mako during the play. "Enough, I am fine and it wasn't Nick's fault Chloe caught him off guard." Lexia says feeling that she has overreacted over the situation. "That is besides the point. Its time I tell everyone the truth about bringing Korra, Mako, Bolin, Yusami, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo here." Lexia adds. All eyes are turn on Lexia. "Not to interrupt but I don't this is the appropriate place for this discussion." Jinora says. Everyone nods and they make a plan to meet up at Lexia's house.  
At lexia's house the group is in the library talking. "So why are we here in the future Mako asks. "I can hear a voice in my head and it not a subconscious thing its telling me that I can't keep avoiding him." Lexia says "Also the ability to bend is being threaten and not like the way that Amon person did." Lexia. "Don't remind me of him. He took my bending away just like he did to count less others, but thanks to Aang I was able to bend again and return bending to those who lost it." Korra says remembering. "Well this is different instead of targeting the benders he is targeting the original benders. He thinks by destroying them all bending will cease to exist and he will take over the world." Lexia says explaining. "That is why I brought you here." Lexi adds. "How do we stop this guy." Korra asks. "I have a plan but first its time that my friends know something as well." Lexia says. "What that wasn't it." Don says surprised. "Well I told the people of the past so I think you guys should know too. Before you the people of the past are related to you in someway." Lexia says. The future people exchange looks. "Ok time for the truth to be revealed." Lexia says. Korra and Mako walk up and stand by Lexia. Bolin and Asami walk up and stand by Don. Jinora Ikki and Meelo walk up and stand by July and Omi. Kissa and Nick stand alone (sorry readers I didn't know what to do with them.) "Don meet your parents Bolin and Asami. You got your bending from Bolin, and Asami is a nonbender." Lexia says to Don. Don looks surprised and happy. "July and Omi meet your mother Jinora and Your Aunt Ikki and Uncle Meelo. You twins descend from along line of airbenders July got her airbending from Jinora and because Omi was second born out of the twins she is a nonbender. The twins can be traced back to Avatar Aang the last airbender in his time." Lexia say to July and Omi. The twins also look surprised and happy. "Finally meet my parents Avatar Korra and Mako. That is why I grew up with no mother, and Mako is a firebender." Lexia says. She gives Korra and Mako a hug. "Now that the truth is out it is time to save the world (again)." Lexia says and pulls out a map of the world. " The plan is that we go to each original bender and convince them to join together and stop whoever is trying to once again take over the world. Do you guys remember the rhymes we learned when we were kids?" Lexia asks Nick, July, Omi, Don, and Kissa. They nod. Well check this out." Lexia says and flips the map. "When the original four become one a new path has begun." They read in unison. The people from the past look confused. "Don't you see if we reunite the original benders there will be a new era of peace." Lexia says trying to make the rhyme sound not so complicated. It is settled tomorrow we find the original benders and save the world." Don says. "If your going to do that you might get some sleep first." Older Mako says in the doorway. "Dad" Lexia says surprised. "You guys did an amazing job on the play. I am impressed. Now if you guys are talking about saving the world you guys need so rest; it sounds like you have a long journey ahead of you. I will get some blankets and pillows." Older Mako says and leaves. He arrives back at the library with the blanket and pillows. Everyone grabs one of each and sets it somewhere on the floor. "Good night everyone and travel safe tomorrow." Older Nick says after everyone is settled in. " Night." they reply and they fall asleep unaware of what lies ahead of them and the challenges they will face. 


	6. Chapter 6(The Quest pt 1)

The next day and everyone is getting ready for the trip to reunite the original benders and stop whoever is trying to take over the world. "Its feels good to be me again." Bolin says wearing his original outfit with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah I guess it does." Mako says also wearing his original outfit. "You boys ready?" Asami asks standing in the door ways with Korra both girls have there original outfits on. They nod and head to the library. Everyone else is there and the people from the past is wearing there original outfits. "You have your ninja suit on sweet." Bolin says staring at Lexia. Mako thumps Bolin in the back of the head and Lexia laughs. "Ok here is the plan I think to make it safe and fast we go to each of the locations of the benders marked on the map starting with the closest one here." Lexia says pointing to a location on the map. "But that is in the fire nation." Bolin says scared. "You have a problem with fire." Mako and Kissa says together with flames in their hands. "No but isn't the original fire bender A DRAGON!" Bolin says shaking his head even more scared. "Yes and besides we would have to face it sooner or later even if the dragon wasn't the closest." Lexia says rolling up the map and putting it away. "Alright team Avatar is back." Don says excited, and then looks around. "Well team avatar times two." Don corrects himself. Korra notices Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "Are you sure you guys want to come its going to be dangerous. I bet Lexia can make portal or whatever and send you back to Tenzin." Korra asks them. "We can do it Korra, don't worry about us and besides I think you have other things to worry about." Jinora says reassuring. Ikki and Meelo nod in agreement. "Don't worry me and Omi will watch them." July says to Lexia. "Did you think you were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Older Mako says behind Lexia. She turns around and hugs him."Be safe." Older Mako says. Lexia nods and the team Avatars head out on an another adventure of a life time. "First stop, the Fire Nation." Nick says placing his arm around Lexia. "Don't think that I am not still mad at you for kissing Chloe." Lexia says pushing Nick's arm off her shoulder. "I got my eye on you." Don says to Nick as he passes him.

"Are we there yet?" Meelo asks exhausted. "Almost just a little further." Lexia says. Meelo sighs and continues to walk. They reach an inactive volcano. A figure rushes by the team, and then another. "I knew we shouldn't have come here Bolin says terrified. "Relax Bolin everything is fine." Mako says and rolls his eyes. "Oh, ok because I thought I saw a ...DRAGON!" Bolin screams in fear as he turns around and notices a red dragon right in front of him. "A real life dragon cool." Ikki says in delight. "Not now Ikki." Omi says guarding Ikki. Another dragons appears but it is blue. "We are Ran and Shaw." The red dragon says. The team trembles in fear. "I have an idea Mako dance with me." Lexia says pulling Mako next to her. "No way I am not dancing. I don't dance." Mako says shocked. "Trust me just do what I do." Lexia says pleading with Mako. He agrees and they start dancing. The dragon follow the dance the red with Mako and the blue with Lexia. "The dragons are dancing with them." Kissa says in disbelief. Mako and Lexia finish the dance tilted on their sides fists together. The dragons stop and breathe fire around everyone that spins and different colors appear. The dragons stop. "That was amazing. What was that?" Kissa asks astounded. "The dancing dragon its an ancient firebending form used by the sun warriors long ago." Lexia explains. "My bending is stronger." Mako says bending. "Mine too." says Kissa who also bends. "Where did you learn it and how did you know you need to dance." Korra asks curious. "Avatar Aang taught me when I was in the spirit world and he said that I might need to use it." Lexia replies.

"Why are you here?" The blue dragons asks. "We have come to seek your help. A great evil has come and plans to take over the world and thinks by destroying you and the other original benders can do it." Lexia says. "You must first seek our brothers and sisters." The red dragon says. "Then we will help you, but be warned you can't travel together again only the person with the bending matching the original bender can persuade the bender." The blue dragon warns . "I understand thank you." Lexia says. "I feel a disturbance in the balance of the avatar. I sense the presence of two avatars instead of one be careful when disturbing this balance for it could lead to trouble." The red dragon also warns. "It is so that the avatar can bend all for elements but it is best with its natural born element heed this as well." the dragons warn. "Yes thanks again Lexia says. "I am confused." Bolin says puzzled. "Even though Lexia and I can bend all for elements, we can only go with our natural element. For me its water and for Lexia its Earth." Korra explains. "I didn't want to have to split up, but it seems we have to. Mako and Kissa will stay here with the dragons. July, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo will go to the Southern Air Temple. Korra and Nick will go to the Southern Water Tribe. Finally Don, Bolin, and I will go to Ba Sing Se. Any questions?" Lexia explains. "What about me and Omi. We are nonbenders." Asami says. " Well Asami you could go with Bolin, and Omi you could go with your sister if that's what you guys choose. You girls might not be benders but that doesn't mean you can't help, but I would lay low when the original benders we want them on our side. Like Ran and Shaw said only the person's bending that matches the original can convince them, that doesn't mean you can't tag along. I think the warning applies for the benders." Lexia says. The girls nod and Team Avatar (X2) go their separate ways hoping to convince the original benders. 


End file.
